The Invisible Weasley
by sssweetie
Summary: Hugo Weasley was invisible. And to be honest, many thought him boring. But one date changed all of that.


Disclaimer: Belongs to Jo Rowling.

The Invisible Weasley

Hugo was boring.

Well, at least to the fans and the media and the hoopla surrounding his family. His family and friends, of course disagreed heartily, but there was nothing they could do to change the ignorant minds of the media.

He just wasn't meant to be a media darling like his cousins. He was the only Weasley that was in Hufflepuff even (although Lily was also in Hufflepuff she was a _Potter)_, so that didn't help when people looked for the _glamorous_ Potter-Weasley family. Because Hufflepuffs weren't really that full of glamor according to popular belief.

He was quiet and sarcastic if need be, but not cunning enough to be a Slytherin like his younger cousin Lucy. He was intelligent, but not as intelligent as his cousins Dominique, Louis, Roxanne or Albus. He was very brave, but he supposed his other qualities spoke more for him than his courage. He also, he thought to himself on occasion, was not one to rush into things without thinking like his cousins James, Victoire, Molly, and even his own sister Rose. He was just hardworking and loyal to almost a fault.

But.... Hugo didn't feel as if he fit into his fellow Hufflepuffs very much. Maybe they were too like him. Who knew?

One thing Hugo did know was that he had very few friends in his house. He did have his friends Jack Drumen (a muggleborn) and Francis Sloper in his house and his younger cousin Lily (who although just a _Hufflepuff_ was also a media darling due to her innocent charm and naivete), but other than that he felt alone and _invisible._ He tried correcting this by becoming a beater for his house, but it didn't seem to help much. It just added another Weasley Quidditch player to the list.

No one paid him much mind and that annoyed him more than he was willing to admit. (It didn't help that girls often ignored him for his better looking cousin Fred). Even when he took out Gwendolyn Finnigan on a date it seemed all she could talk about was his father of all people!

"Oh your father was so brave during the War? Is that when your mum and him fell in love?" she asked, her hazel eyes widening in search of an answer in his own blue eyes.

He wanted to scowl at her or even laugh at her, but he kept a straight face, "You know, I have no idea." Why did he even ask her out, he asked himself silently.

Her sandy hair fell into her eyes as she looked at him disappointed, "Oh well, I just love a good love story."

He felt the urge to roll his eyes and allowed himself as she looked around for the waiter to get their drinks. He wanted this date to end quickly so he could go back to being the invisible one.

Their butterbeers arrived quickly. Hugo debated whether to chug it down, but then realized quickly that doing so would be stupid as Gwendolyn was certainly not leaving any time soon.

She smiled brilliantly at him, "So, I'm really glad you asked me out! I've always wanted to go out with you." She looked down as to avoid his gaze and blushed.

Hugo blinked. He didn't understand girls. Well, not all girls, he reminded himself, his sister Rose wasn't this odd and neither were a few of his cousins, but that one group of silly girls always made Hugo wary. Unfortunately Gwendolyn belonged to that group.

"So, um thanks." She peaked up at him through her lashes, blinking a few times too fast.

"Do you have something in your eye?" Hugo asked, trying to be sympathetic.

Gwendolyn's face fell. "No," she muttered before taking a long gulp of her drink.

It was silent for a few more minutes and Hugo was beginning to feel as if he wasn't the only one who wished this date to be over. "Um, waiter!" he called out to the waiter who went by him as if he had not been called. Hugo breathed, Invisible again, he thought to himself with almost a laugh.

Soon enough Gwendolyn got the waiter's attention and they were off back on their way to Hogwarts, both of them not speaking to one another.

Hugo had wanted to abandon her at the Great Hall, but felt as if he should escort her back to the Ravenclaw Tower, "Listen I'll walk you back to your Tower if you like."

Gwendolyn appeared to abandon her silly girl look and glared at him, "Hugo, just... that was the worst date I have ever been on! What is the matter with you? You didn't speak a word at all, I had to try and make conversation and I felt like an idiot."

Hugo couldn't help but say, "I don't think that was very hard."

It didn't take him long to realize that was a mistake. Her face turned very red and without saying a word she was able to knock him with a Petrificus Totalus jinx.

He had forgotten that Gwendolyn was the only one in their sixth year that had managed to master nonverbal spellwork.

* * *

He woke up later at the hospital wing feeling very strange. He tried getting up with no success.

"No-no Mr. Weasley, sit back down. You were stuck together for a rather long time, and it will be awhile before you can move properly." Madame Pomfrey was bustling around his bed.

Hugo put a hand through his red hair and shook his head slightly. Madame Pomfrey looked at him and tutted, "Seeing you like this just reminds me of your father, you look quite a bit like him. And I suppose your silliness about girls seems to have been passed down."

Hugo had been told this before by his Aunt Ginny and Uncle George (on occasion even his mother) so it didn't come as much as a shock. He just looked around the hospital wing and winced as he moved his leg to the side. It was as if pins and needles were poking him.

Madame Pomfrey must've noticed the change in his face, "Well it has been asleep for quite a while, so that shouldn't be such a shock to you!"

Hugo just grimaced in response. She continued to tut over him for the next five minutes all the while muttering about like father like son.

"Just to inform you Ms. Finnigan has been sentenced to detention for a week, I'm just surprised that's all Professor Flitwick gave her. But your father should have said something to you about her, he ought to know he dated her mother in his sixth year."

Whatever thoughts Hugo had in his head dispersed quickly. With horror in his eyes, he asked, "What?"

Madame Pomfrey's eyebrows went high, "Hmph, they dated for a few months, it was just a stupid teenage thing of course, but I remember him in here after he'd been poisoned pretending to be asleep when she came by, and of course when your mother came by he was wide awake." She laughed at the thought, "I believe the students always forget that I am here and that I often know what is going on."

Hugo didn't know what to say to that. It kind of grossed him out to be honest. She continued to observe him as she had never seen him before, "But at least Lavender Brown helped him realize he wasn't the invisible best friend of Harry Potter," she finally said.

Hugo just nodded, his mind in a swirl of thoughts. Is that why he asked Gwendolyn out? So he wouldn't be invisible anymore. She seemed to want to add something but was unable to as an unexpected arrival to the hospital wing came in.

Well, more like arrivals, Hugo noticed, surprised about the amount of healthy people in the infirmary room. Madame Pomfrey seemed just as shocked. It took her a minute to recover as the loud and lively group of Jack, Lily, Francis, Fred, Roxanne, and several of his house and yearmates came bundling in with gigantic smiles on their faces.

Hugo couldn't help it, he grinned at the sight.

Fred gave a roguish wink to Madame Pomfrey, "Sorry Pomfrey, my love, but we couldn't help but save my cousin from his boredom!"

Madame Pomfrey just shook her head and muttered something like, "I am getting too old for this," under her breath before heading towards her office. Hugo suspected that she would having a nice glass of firewhiskey.

Jack smirked at Hugo, "Well, how was your date?"

Hugo laughed in response, but Lily came up next to him, "So why'd she curse you into oblivion?" she asked eagerly as she bounced up and down in anticipation.

"Yeah, why'd she do such a thing. It usually takes ages for someone to get Gwen angry like that?" a Gryffindor girl asked with a sarcastic grin, whom Hugo recognized as Esme Kaur. Her green eyes contrasted greatly with her brown skin and dark black hair, so she was definitely a girl Hugo had noticed before. He just never really talked to her, but she did hang out with Fred so it shouldn't be too much of a shock to see her.

Hugo grinned back at her, "I don't know." He tapped his chin thoughtfully and with mock enthusiasm, "I think it's because I offered to walk her to her tower!"

Most of the students grinned or laughed in appreciation, but not Esme. She looked back at him with a knowing look. "I bet there is more to it than that," she said with a smirk.

Hugo felt a little embarrassed. Normally, he would have welcomed someone paying attention to him, but he never really had to deal with so many eyes on him (unless Grandma Molly was making him say the prayer before the Christmas meal). It didn't help that it was a rather personal subject.

"Err. . . well," he started but Roxanne interrupted him.

"C'mon guys, leave him alone. Whatever got him into this mess isn't any of our business," she said calmly.

Hugo had to smile, good old Roxanne the diplomat. He was pretty sure she was dying to know what happened, but she didn't like to nose into other people's business. That was Lily's job after all.

"No! Tell us what happened Hugey!" Lily demanded. Hugo grimaced at the nickname and the rest of the group snickered at him. Even Hugo's only ally Roxanne gave into the giggles.

Fred gave Hugo a grin, "Yeah, c'mon _Hugey_," he drawled out.

"Fine, our date was basically terrible because we didn't have a thing to say to one another. Happy?" he demanded of his surrounding group.

Lily nodded enthusiastically, "Oh yes! Thanks for the information!" she sprinted away from his bed and back into the hallway.

"Hey wait! Don't go spreading that around!" Hugo yelled to her. It was too late though, she had already left the room.

Roxanne gave Hugo's shoulder a squeeze, "Tough luck."

"We can chase her down if you like," Jack said as Francis nodded in agreement.

"I don't think it will do much," Esme noted, "she is known for her speed and gossiping talents. Half the school probably knows by now."

Hugo groaned and Fred smirked, "Hugo my dearest relative," Roxanne glared icily at him but Fred ignored her, "it's probably better the world knows you are a prat. Then if you do go out with another girl ever again, they will actually know about your bad qualities before they are dating you, so then they won't be surprised!"

The group was quiet for a moment. Finally, Esme looked Fred in the eye, and announced loudly, "You are such an idiot."

Roxanne and Francis snickered, while Jack just slapped Fred on the back, "Tough luck," he echoed Roxanne's sentiments.

Fred sighed, "Too true."

The group stayed around Hugo's bed until dinnertime, cracking jokes and planning pranks, when Madame Pomfrey shut them all out with renewed vigor.

* * *

It wasn't before long that Christmas break was coming along when the whole Weasley-Potter family would retreat back home to the Burrow, where Grandmum Weasley would cook a gigantic feast fit for a giant (well Hagrid was coming so Hugo supposed that it made sense).

Hugo sighed, he wasn't really looking forward to the dinner, there was just so many Weasley's (and even Potter's) with red hair and he would just be lost to the crowd . . . once again.

It also didn't help that he was beginning to feel used to being noticed. People were whispering about him, and while he despised that, he didn't mind all of the pretty girls smiling at him in the hallways.

And he definetely didn't mind Esme's company. The muggleborn Gryffindor witch became one of his closest companions faster than one could say "Dobby's socks!" And to be honest, he was quite glad about that.

She was fun and definitely not too girly. And too borrow a muggle term that he heard from her when describing some muggle movie star, she was hot.

She distracted him in classes now. Before the night in the hospital wing he was never distracted by her. He had noticed her all right, he didn't understand how any guy could avoid that, but now he could barely focus in class.

And now that she realized they were in almost all of the same classes, she decided they all (all meaning Jack, Francis, and Fred) would make wonderful studying partners.

So, he realized with certainty, he was going to fail his Charms quiz tomorrow.

He looked up at her and studied her green eyes intently. They were just so green and pretty he decided, before shaking himself out of it. He was such an idiot, he scowled to himself. Who gets this stupid over some really pretty girl.

He looked back at Jack and Francis who were making eyes at Roxanne and some of her friends across the library. Ok, well a lot of guys apparently.

Fred and Esme, of course, were actually focusing on their work. Mostly because Fred had a girlfriend, and she wasn't in the library at the moment, and Esme was just plain oblivious of the effect she was having on Hugo.

Hugo wasn't sure he could take any more of it, "Um sorry, I gotta go, I'm not really concentrating here."

Fred barely lifted his head from his Charms notes, "Uh huh." Jack just responded with the usual "See you later" and Francis grunted per usual.

Francis didn't talk much.

Esme however did. Her green eyes narrowed at Hugo, but all she said was, "Alright then, I'm coming with you."

Hugo wasn't sure whether to groan or cry out "Yes!" really loudly. He decided nothing would be best, he jerked his head down in a form of a nod and continued out the door of the library.

Esme somehow was able to keep up with his fast pace, "Are you going to tell me what is going on or not?" she demanded.

Hugo was somehow able to get the word, "Not" out. Esme looked furious, "Why not?" she asked in response.

Hugo hesitated before finally deciding he should really be able to do this. He has asked out other girls before (ones that giggled even Hugo thought inwardly shuddering), so she should be a piece of cake.

Of course she wasn't. He liked her more than he liked any other girl, and she was also prettier than any other girl.

But he had to be smooth, "It's hard to talk when an arrow has pierced your heart," he said looking down at her. She was so short compared to him he noticed for the first time.

Esme's forehead crinkled, "What are you talking about?" she asked reasonably.

Hugo felt like an idiot. Again. God, I forgot to say Cupid, he realized, cupid's arrow, argh. He felt his ears turning red, much like his own Father's.

"Um," he stated. She crossed her arms over her very full chest, and Hugo's face turned red, "Will you go out with me?" Hugo had no idea what she was about to say, but he tried to act cool and relaxed as he waited for her response.

She looked at him and before Hugo knew it they were kissing.

Once they stopped she looked at him with a smile, "You are such a prat, but," her smile grew wider, "I will go out with you."

Hugo nodded, "I figured that."

She punched him lightly several times before giving him another good snog.

At the Weasley-Potter Christmas party all anyone could talk about was how well Hugo did on his Charms quiz and how he brought his beautiful new girlfriend with him to the party. But Hugo and Esme were still able to hide away for several hours and just talk away from prying ears. So he wasn't too visible, Hugo thought with a grin.

And that was how Hugo Weasley realized that being invisible had its benefits.

* * *

(A/N) Sorry to Enchanted Sleep readers, but I just had this in my head and had to get it out. Plus I have writer's block concerning that tale so I was hoping writing this might help. And it did a little bit. =D

I hope everyone liked it, and please review! You, of course, do not have to, but I would really appreciate it all the same.


End file.
